In the Cold
by gsr-huddy
Summary: Somebody wants revenge and sara is the target.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to nothing but the cold crisp dark.  
I tried to sit upright but nothing moved.  
This wasnt a dream it was reality,a reality that shuld have stayed as a nightmare not something that could happen in reality. 

_Is she breathing? _I could hear a muffled voice of a male.  
_Check her pulse and call an ambulance for christs sake!_ It was grissoms voice and he was hissing towards the male voice.  
Somebody grabbed my wrist and started counting.  
_Its low-We need that ambulance straight away!_ I felt a tremmor in the back of my head stronger than ive ever felt.  
I could hear a ambulance in the far distance but i jet had to open my eyes.  
I felt a touch so familiar i felt warmth shoot thrugh my body.  
_Youll be okay sara!I promise!_ Grissom was holding my hand.I wanted soo deeply to grab back but my fingers were not cooperating with my mind and body.

_This was nearly just an warning-next time will be real._Grissom sounded startled.  
_She was lucky! _The other man sounded scared.  
The details of what had happened flew thrugh my mind.  
I was the last one on my way out of the lab when i somebody hit me with something-when i woke up again i was in the bodycooler.  
I froze when the sentance that grissom had said registered in my mind.  
**Somebody wanted me dead,in an grusom way.**

Next chapter soon!This one was way short i know!


	2. Chapter 2

Im so sorry for how the text is-It looked good in my writer and the goosefeet dissapeared when i uploaded it.Sorry Guys!

17:53

I tried to stop keep looking at my watch.But this car was frightening the living daylight out of me..Four sharp turns,One highway and now a busy street.

That car IS following me.I started to feel drowsy and dizzie.I tried to think back.Somebody could have spiked my drink while i was in the bathroom.

But with what?Maybe roofie.

Whilst locking the car from the inside i called grissom.

_Hi,Sa-_

_A guy roofied me!_

_What?He sounded surprised._

I felt more tired by the second.

_Some guy must have slipped something in my drink._

_Where are you?_Grissom sounded horrified.

_Im in my car on the strip outside Ceasars forum. _I could hear myself slurring now.

_Lock the car and stay there-Im coming sweetie!_

* * *

My nightmares arent things that cant happen.My real life has upped the stakes for my Dreams and Nightmares. 

I dont want to sleep I dont sleep any more.

* * *

I woke up with nick and cath hanging over me. 

_The effect of roofie lasts up to 25 hours so your stoned sara!Nick_s smirk grew bigger.

_Shut up Nick!Are you okay sara?_

_What?Yup!Can i get to work?_

_No,are you mad?Somebody tried to kill you AGAIN!_ Grissom was standing in the doorway.

I looked at my watch 20:21

I pointed on the beerbottle in nicks hand.

He handed it over and it was quickly gone.

_What happened?Wheres my car?_

_You passed out in your car._Cath looked at nick.

_Yeah and i sent your car to be fingerprinted._His smirk was still wide and clear.

I noticed how my breathing was getting quicker and heavier.

My airway was closing slowly.

Cath looked at me confused before she grabbed my hand.

Nick call 911 NOW!

**Sorry this one is short too-Well i hope you all liked it!P.s.The text in the middle are her thoughts while asleep for you hwo didnt get that ;D**

**Thanks soo much for all the good feedback and comments!**

**Next one is going to be more understandable and you wont be kept in the dark anymore.**

**I promise!**

**BETAS ARE WANTED**


	3. No

This chapter is going to be seen from grissoms view instead of saras.

-

Sitting next to saras hospital bed i was shaken and in deep thought.

I could not loose her-I would not loose her.

Theres No verse,No sonnet to hum today,No riddle to solve and No fiddle to play.

«You can stop staring at my eyes grissom»Her smile made the room feel warmer.

«I cant help it your eyes are soo beatifull!»I smiled but i just couldnt get i completely right.She must have picked up on that.

«Whats wrong?»Her smile faded and the room got cold once again.

«Nothing»I tried to smile but once again-

«Dont lie to me griss!Please!»

«Whats really wrong?Why did you stop breathing,Sara?»

«Its nothing-I just had an sideeffect from the rohypnol.»

«Okay»I smiled and for the first time the smile was succesfull.

A nurse entered the pastel yellow room that we were in.Her dress was white and she was holding a chart.»It seems that your free to go today Sidle.»

«Thanks you,Nurse»

I stood up as the nurse left the room.

«No,Please dont go»Her eyes looked sad there where she was lying in the hospital bed.

«Im just getting your stuff so that we can go home.Ok?»

She just looked at me,No answer just a smile.

Xxx

The house felt brighter and warmer now that sara was here again.

Walking in the front door i pulled her closer too me to give her a kiss.

Before we knew it i had carried her up to our bedroom and into our bed.

«You know the nurse said i was supposed to rest?»

She giggled as i started kissig her neck...

«What really happened Sara?»

She sat up and looked directly into my eyes.

«Let it go griss please!»Her eyes shifted away from me to the mirror on her nightstand that she had bought when she first had moved in here.

«No,Sara i wont let this go.I almost lost you-Again!»

Her bodylanguage spoke loud and clear.She did not like this conversation.

Her eyes were now filled with an emptyness like id never seen before.

«I promise it was nothing other than the stress and the drugs.»

She smiled but i could see her worry through it.


End file.
